<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hike by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167806">Hike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiking., Just Two Guys Who Love Each Other, M/M, No Plot, Short, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Jon go on a little Hike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dry leaves crunched underfoot. Rocks jut out unexpectedly, sending unwary travelers to the ground in surprise. The sound of running water drowned out much of any conversation, save for anybody with enough patience to yell, and repeat, whatever was said. </p><p>Richie hitched up his backpack and carefully navigated down a slope, lowering himself and doing some sort of demented backwards crab walk in order to make it to flat ground. His heart sped up in excitment, and He couldn't help but grin the further they got. "See, we're almost there." He cheerfully pointed out, pointedly ignoring the fact that both of them were soaking wet, exhausted, and suitably unimpressed with Richie's survival skills and Jon's lackluster excitement after they became lost the second time. </p><p>"Are we?" Jon sounded amused, which was a good sign, Richie supposed. "Do you need the map, Rich?" He asked, nearly tripping and grabbing frantically at a nearby tree. Hiking wasn't exactly his favorite passtime, but He'd agreed, only because Tico, who'd overheard the whole conversation that started this mess, called Jon a 'Chicken' for not liking the woods, which they'd both found hypocritical, since Tico had a thing about spiders, and the last time a daddy longleg had found itself with the great misfortune of ending up in the shower, Tico had screamed bloody murder. Jon loved him like a brother, but Tico could be so- </p><p>"You're gonna love this." Richie said suddenly. Jon blinked, jolted from His inner dialogue with the sudden thought that they'd nearly reached flat ground, and that the running water noise had become much, much louder. Jon caught Richie's Arm before He could run off to wherever The noise was coming from and busied himself with swiping off The Dirt and Twigs that had attached themselves to Richie's clothing during their trek, picking and swiping while Richie watched impatiently. "C'mon, It's right-Jonny, You're being ridiculous. Nobody's gonna be there to see us, even if we do look sasquatches...well, you do." He grinned teasingly when Jon glared and looked down at His own clothes. ..oh well, Richie was right. </p><p>"Okay, let's go." Jon agreed. He stood, having crouched to get a better view at Richie's Pants, and followed Richie into a colony of tall, swooping trees. One thing was for certain, and that was that both of them would need a shower when they got back home. "Do you need help?" Richie offered. Jon shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. You just concentrate on navigating. " </p><p>Richie arrived first, seeing as how He was walking in front of Jon, and had navigated the branches, which were hitting them both in the face, much better than Jon had. "Wow!" He yelled out, and Jon took a moment, still trapped between a series of long, irritating branches, took a minute to be grateful that Richie, at least, was happy before He stumbled into a clearing, and promptly gasped, a sound that was swallowed up in the loud rushing of water. </p><p>It was a Waterfall, exactly as pictured, yet somehow more gorgeous than had been expected. It seemed like something out of a book- Clear Water rushing down into a river of rippling water, Rocks lining the edge, green with moss, the Sun seeming so much brighter than it did previously. </p><p>"Look at this!" Richie said, grabbing Jon's Arm and pulling Him closer. " I feel like I'm in a dream!" He looked so happy, and Jon took a moment to bask in that, remembering Tico and how, right when They'd been about to leave, He'd grabbed Jon and pulled Him aside to whisper, "I think this'll be good, for both of you. Time away from us idiots might help you both to be not so cranky." Jon had went to say that He and Richie had<em> not </em>been cranky, but then had realized that Tico had a point, and stopped for a minute to think about, then and there, how Tico had been right. This was the happiest Richie had looked, and the best Jon had felt, in a number of days. </p><p>"See, Babe? It's Just As I Heard." Richie continued. Jon nodded in agreement, "I think I'd rather look at you." He said, and Richie grinned, turning his head to try and hide the blush creeping up on His cheeks. "Well, Jon, At least buy me dinner first."  And for anybody nearby, all you could hear was the following laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>